


Change

by KatieKatherine



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine
Summary: After having sex with Leo, Hester changes for the good. Will she be able to stay that way? Will they both stop being careless?





	

After having sex with Leo, Hester had changed. She was careful and seemed to be upset. Leo noticed it.  
"Hester, what's wrong?" Leo wondered.  
"Why did you forgive me when I killed those people?" Hester questioned.  
"Because I thought it was right. What's going on?"  
"After we had sex, I started to question everything."  
"DO question whether or not having sex with me was right?"  
"No. I liked it. I question my choices and actions."  
Leo went to her and looked at her.  
"What do you question?" Leo asked.  
"Was it right to kill or use violence towards people I did not know? Yes, the woman killed Ten but was it right for me to kill her? If all humans are evil then that means you are evil but you aren't. People have harmed us but if we hurt them, will that make us any better than them?" Hester explained.  
"I don't know. Max would say that it's wrong to hurt others no matter what and that if we harm them, we aren't any better."  
"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed Max away. Maybe we need to think the way he thinks."  
"Why?"  
"Because when we follow his plan, everything is better. When we follow our plan, something bad always happens."  
"Then maybe we should."  
Leo sighed and looked out the window. He then turned to Hester.  
"Why are you doing this now?" Leo sighed.  
"I don't know. Maybe because I'm starting to see things more... human." Hester replied.   
"Since I've met you, everything has been weird. I realized that I loved you. Now I love you more. I just don't know if we can stop and change from our past."  
"You did it before. Everyone synth and human has done it. Max said that I was like a child learning how to live; Learning what's right and what's wrong. He said that I puzzled him."  
"Yeah. You puzzled him and me."  
"Now, you puzzle me. You were like Max when we met, now you're like the people after us. I'm realizing that I changed you in a bad way and I want to stop that. I want to change for the good of both of us. I love you, I think."  
Hester went to Leo and kissed him. Leo kissed back. Then he pulled away.   
"I thought you loved me." Hester said.  
"It's not that. You said that you would be my strength, are you still going to be my strength?" Leo wondered.  
"I feel strong now. I will always be your strength, Leo."  
Hester put her hand on his cheek. Leo put his hand on Hester's cheek. Leo groaned and looked at Hester.  
"I need to charge." Leo whispered.  
"Then go charge." Hester answered. Leo went to charge. They both started to change. They tried to find their family. They were careful about what they did and thought of others and not themselves. Everyone realized that they had changed.


End file.
